


Influenza

by ladycravenheart (Tauria)



Series: monkey tales [3]
Category: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon, Sick Character, Sickfic, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tauria/pseuds/ladycravenheart
Summary: Chiro comes down with the flu. The monkeys handle it about as well as you might expect. // Pre-Series.





	Influenza

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** An anon sent me a message on Tumblr. It wasn’t a prompt per se, but it was so adorable that I had to do it! The full message is at the bottom because spoilers.

It starts with a sniffle. That in itself isn’t concerning. Chiro waves it away. “Allergies,” he calls it. The monkeys share a glance, but, well. None of them have much experience with humans. They just have to trust that Chiro will tell them if something is bothering him.

The sniffle evolves into a cough. It’s loud, harsh, and wet. Chiro buries his nose into his elbow, hunching forward. Each cough rattles his lean frame hard enough they’re sure he’s going to break. He waves them off again with a laugh. “It’s fine,” he says. “I just swallowed wrong.”  
Their concern isn’t as easy to shove away that time.

The next day, he’s looking a little too pale, with dark circles under his eyes. Gibson is the one to ask what’s wrong, this time. “Are you alright, Chiro?” The thread of worry in his voice is unmistakable.

Chiro smiles. “Just a cold. I need to take it easy for a few days.” His voice is hoarse and scratchy. The other four monkeys exchange looks, while Gibson crosses his arms.

“I think we would all feel more comfortable if I checked you out,” Gibson says firmly. “To the med bay with you.”

Chiro looks like he’s ready to argue with him, but when Sprx, Nova, and Otto all give him the same look, his shoulders slump, and he turns towards the med bay. Gibson draws blood, and it makes his stomach turn to look at it, sitting there in the vial. He steels himself, and runs the tests.

“It would seem, young man, that this is far from just a cold. You have been infected by the flu virus.” The words are unfamiliar in Gibson’s mouth. He knows he’s heard of it before, but it sounds so strange.

A look of understanding dawns on Chiro’s face. “Aw, crap,” he says. “I forgot to get my vaccine!”

Gibson frowns disapprovingly. “Chiro…”

“I was busy!” Chiro pouts at him, but instead of the normally adorable expression, all Gibson can see is the sweat gathering on his forehead.

Gibson has no idea how to treat the flu. The realization makes him frown deeper.

Chiro puts his hands up. “It’s fine! Seriously. I’ve had the flu before. I just need to rest, and stay hydrated. Easy. I’ll be back to normal in no time!” He pauses. “I’m not going to be able to leave the Robot though.” And he sounds apologetic, as if that would ever be a problem. Gibson wants to scoff. “It’s highly contagious and I don’t want to risk anyone getting sick.” A look of horror crosses his face. “Wait. You guys can’t catch the flu, can you?!”

Gibson shakes his head. “No, Chiro. Our cybernetics prevent us from catching any diseases.”

He slumps in relief. “Good.”

“To bed with you,” Gibson orders. “Sprx will be up in a moment with some of that herbal tea Antauri keeps lying around. He’ll watch over you while I do some research.”

“Seriously, Gibson, you don’t have to—”  
Gibson gives him a withering glare, and the protest dies in his throat.

 

  
The flu is a horrible disease, Gibson has decided.

Fever, aches, congestion, coughs… the virus has it all. The medical reports describe patients claiming that it hurts to even turn their head. It can lead to pneumonia and get so bad that one might even need the hospital! Humans were such fragile creatures, and Gibson needed to do nothing more than look through the list of diseases that infected them to see the proof of that.

Despite increasing his worry for their boy, however, Gibson did find some helpful information. Information that led to him pouring over his chemistry set, trying to make a medicine that would keep their boy from suffering. (And while he poured over it, he sent Otto out with a list of medicines to pick up at the pharmacy. A cough suppressant, decongestant, throat lozenges, and an acetaminophen ought to do the trick.

 

  
When Sprx comes in, Chiro looks miserable.

Sprx sends him a sympathetic look, holding out the tray. He’d doctored the tea with milk and honey, hoping to ease the bitterness and cool it down so it didn’t hurt his already aggravated throat. Chiro took it with a smile, and sipped at it.

“Otto’ll be back with some medicine soon, Kid,” he said, his voice soft. He pulled Chiro’s desk chair over by the bed. “You’ll be back on your feet in no time.”

Chiro smiles at him. “The flu lasts for two weeks, Sprx,” he says sympathetically, like _Sprx_ is the one he needs to feel sorry for.

“Eh, Gibson is tryin’ to make some miracle cure, down in his lab,” Sprx says, jerking his thumb downward. “If Brainstrain gets his way, you’ll be better by this weekend.”

Chiro grins.

“Drink your tea,” Sprx prompts. “Hydration, remember?”

Chiro drinks it, slow and steady, until he’s reached the dregs. He puts the cup on his nightstand, and settles into the pillows. “…I don’t want to sleep,” he confesses, after a moment.

Sprx raises an eyebrow. “Won’t it help you get better? Or at least make it so you don’t have to experience it.”

Chiro grimaces. “Well… yeah… but. Fevers make your dreams worse.”

And Chiro didn’t sleep well to begin with. The amount of times Sprx had woken to Chiro knocking on the door, taking him up on the offer—“I’m here whenever ya need me, Kid,”—could fill one of Gibson’s speeches. Sprx held out his hand. Chiro took it.

“One of us will be with ya the whole time,” he promises. “Promise.” He uses his free hand to cross his heart.

Chiro smiles gratefully. “…thanks.”

Sprx grins. “That’s what we’re here for, Kid.”

 

  
Chiro is sleeping. His breaths are shallow, and they rattle in his chest. Sweat pools on his brow and his pajama shirt, and the dark circles beneath his eyes have deepened. His face is both pale and flushed, and it makes the normally healthy and bright boy look small, fragile, and weak.

Nova hates it, and it’s only the first day of a two-week long virus.

It has him by the throat, and Chiro is having a hard time fighting it off. Nova has him wrapped in blankets to combat the chills that wrack his body, and bucket of cool water with a cloth to help him if he gets too hot. Gibson says there’s nothing for him to do but sweat it out, and take medicines to manage his symptoms.

Nova wishes she could punch the virus.

…that was a thought. Otto could build a machine to shrink her down, right?

But then she’d have to go inside Chiro, which… sounds all kinds of gross. But… if it would help…

She shakes her head. If Gibson could hear her, he’d get that pinched expression on his face. The one Sprx thought was so funny—and was always trying to bring out in him. (Well, trying isn’t really the right word. Succeeding is more like it. Between him and Otto, Gibson is going to bust a vein one of these days.)

Chiro shivers, and then hacks out another cough. Nova eyes him. Is he not warm enough? She opens his closet and finds another blanket, throwing it over his body and smoothing it out. She presses her hand to his forehead, and he leans into it. She smiles.

  
  
Sprx frowns.

Chiro is drowning underneath a sea of blankets; the stack high enough that it’s almost as tall as Sprx is. He shakes his head. All that shivering must have been driving Nova insane. He’s glad they can’t get fevers, because a cold Nova is the last thing he wants to have to deal with. The last time that happened, they were repairing the Robot for _weeks_.

He takes the blankets off, one by one, leaving Chiro with only three. He folds them and puts them in the closet, and then settles into the chair by Chiro’s bed with a magazine. They had an interview with Mobius Quint in this one, and Sprx was eager to hear about his new ship.

 

  
“So. Gibson. I had an idea.” Otto sidles into the lab clutching a blueprint.

Gibson looks up from his notes, where he’s scribbling his latest (failed) attempt at creating a catch-all for the flu. “What is it, Otto?” He sounds vaguely exasperated, but as always, Otto ignores him.

Otto unfolds the blueprint on an exam table. “An air conditioner and heater for Chiro’s room,” he says. “It’ll filter out the pollen from those plants[1] he keeps everywhere, and the dust and the dirt and all the stuff that’d make him sick. And it can be cool or hot depending on what he needs when he’s sick.” Otto brightens. “Plus its got a setting to make the fan more audible if he wants.”

“Otto, that sounds like a wonderful— What are these?”

“A security system! In case anyone tries ta hurt him.”

“We’re not putting saws in Chiro’s room, Otto!” 

“But—”

“No buts.”

Otto pouts, and Gibson sighs, staring at the ceiling.

 

  
Chiro doesn’t wake until it’s Sprx’s turn to watch again. It’s nearing midnight, but Sprx napped earlier and has a coffee now, steam still curling from it. He’s looking over the upgrades Otto wants to implement to the Robot’s flight system, and marking things that could be better, or vetoing some of his crazier ideas. He’s one amazing mechanic, but he’s also a mechanic with a little too much time and energy on his hands.

“Sprx?” Chiro croaks.

Sprx puts the plans aside. “Hey, Chiro,” he says. His voice is uncharacteristically soft—the way it always is when the Kid needs him.

Chiro looks at him with heavy lidded eyes. “M’hungry.”

Sprx smirks. “Well, it just so happens that I made soup for ya.” Soup was his specialty. He prided himself on his ability to cook in general, but he especially enjoyed soup. He stands. “I’ll go get ya some, alright?”

Chiro frowns at him. “Y’gotta stay. Promised.”

“I did promise,” Sprx agrees. “Alright. I’ll have somebody else get it.” He sits back down, and extends his communicator. “Anyone still up?”

He gets a chorus of responses—just like he expected. “Chiro’s hungry, and I’m not allowed to leave. Grab ‘im some soup and reheat it, will ya?”

“Would it kill you to say please?” Nova grumps at him, and he grins. “I’ve got it.”

Sprx looks back at Chiro. “Nova’s on her way.”

“I like Nova,” Chiro says, pleased.

Sprx snorts. “Me too, Kid. Me too.”

Nova comes in a few moments later, carrying a tray of soup. The smell is almost enough to make Sprx’s stomach rumble. He helps Chiro sit up, adjusting the pillows and blankets so that Chiro can eat. His hold on the spoon is almost too loose, and Sprx can see Nova fighting not to just feed him herself.

He puts his hand on her wrist and shakes his head minutely. She glares at him, but curls her fingers into a fist and restrains herself.

Chiro eats half of it before he can’t eat anymore. Nova tries to coax him to eat, but Chiro remains stubborn. Eventually, Nova gives up and takes the bowl back down to the kitchen. Sprx offers him a bottle of water. He doesn’t drink much of that either, but even a little is better than none, Sprx figures. Someone else can fight with him about it.

“You should get back to sleep,” Sprx says, as Chiro’s eyes droop.

“Dun wanna,” Chiro mutters.

Sprx runs his fingers through Chiro’s hair, and Chiro leans into him affectionately. He smiles. “You need to rest, Kid.”

Chiro makes a grumpy noise that makes Sprx chuckle. He keeps stroking Chiro’s hair, and eventually Chiro can’t fight sleep any longer. Once he’s passed out again, Sprx adjusts him carefully, until he’s laying somewhat more comfortably.

He scoots the chair a little closer, and goes back to carding his fingers through Chiro’s hair.

 

  
When Antauri comes back from patrol, he’s surprised to find the Robot silent and full of shadows. After such a long trip to check out the state of Shuggazoom since their long sleep, he had expected at least Gibson and Otto to be waiting up for him. But both Gibson’s lab and Otto’s workshop were silent.

He pads through the halls, checking in each of their rooms and sleeping capsules. All of them are empty. His brow furrows. At last, he comes to Chiro’s room.

His chest squeezes at the sight of the door. It will be a while before he doesn’t see it and think of Mandarin—of heartache and betrayal, and loss. He keys it open, and finds himself smiling to himself at what he sees.

Chiro, in the middle of the bed, surrounded by a small herd of colorful monkeys. Sprx is slumped over in a chair at his side, his fingers still in Chiro’s hair. Nova has curled up behind him, and Otto has attached to his legs like a limpet. Gibson’s feet hang off the bed, a datapad in his lap whose screen has long turned black.

It’s been a long time since he’s seen his teammates looking so relaxed and at peace all in the same room. He looks at Chiro’s sleeping face. The Chosen One is turning out to be far more than Antauri ever would have anticipated. His smile widens for a moment, before his brows furrow once again.

Was it just him, or did Chiro look a bit pale?

As the thought crosses his mind, Chiro is wracked with a cough. His legs jerk. Otto remains fast asleep—though he could sleep through a small earthquake—but Gibson jerks awake, the datapad nearly clattering to the floor. Antauri catches it.  
Gibson looks around wildly, before his gaze settles on Antauri. “Oh. You’re back.”

Antauri nods once. “Yes. Is everything alright?”

Gibson grimaces. “Chiro is ill,” he says gravely. “We’ve done what we can, but it will be some time yet before the symptoms alleviate fully.”

Antauri nods. Humans sickened easily. He remembered that much from the humanitarian work his fellow Mystics engaged in. None of the Verans themselves, but others—people from different races, all across the world. They often came by the temple to ask for supplies.

“I see,” Antauri says. He glances at the boy. “I will do what I can to help as well.”

“Sleep first,” Gibson advises, taking his datapad back. “You’ve been gone for a long time.”

Antauri smiles a bit. “Of course.”

Gibson settles back down on the bed, turning the screen back on. “You’re welcome to find a space on the bed, if you like,” he offers. “I don’t think the rest of us are moving.”

Antauri glances around. “Ah… no. I believe you have it covered.”

Gibson nods. He doesn’t look too surprised.

“Goodnight, Gibson.”

“Sleep well, Antauri.”

 

Chiro wakes, stretching. Relief pools in his gut as he realizes the aches in his joints and muscles have eased. His breathing is easier, too. He leans back. Two weeks have come and gone—and with them, they’ve taken the dreadful flu.  
He knows he won’t be able to jump into his normal routine—or, rather, his _new_ normal routine—right away, but right now… it’s enough to know that he won’t be bedridden anymore. He pushes to his feet and waits for the mild dizziness to pass before leaving his room.

He takes the elevator down to the bridge, where he’s met by an enthusiastic, “Chiro!”

He grins, rubbing the back of his head a bit. “Hey, guys.”

Otto crashes into him, nearly bowling him over and completely ignoring Gibson’s warnings. “You’re okay!”

“It was just the flu, Otto,” Chiro says with a chuckle, rubbing the back of his head.

“The flu can be very dangerous, Chiro,” Gibson scolds. “It’s certainly nothing to sniff at.” The worry is clear in his eyes.

Chiro gives him a sheepish smile. “I’ll remember to take the vaccine next time,” he promises. “I’m sorry I worried you guys.”

“We’re just glad you’re better, Chiro.” Nova comes up to hug him next, squeezing him just a little too tightly. He cradles her head in his arms.

“Me too, Nova. Me too.”  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Anon Asked:  
> Lol can you imagine the first time the team reacts to Chiro with the flu (ecspecially if it's pre series). Chiro's probably like 'no big deal. Been sick before' and tries to take care of himself. The monkeys act calm in front of him but are like 'humans are super fragile right? Is he going to die!'. Chiro basically sleeps through the apocalypse. Gibson tries to make medicine. Nova buries poor Chiro under a mountain of blankets when he gets chills (Sprx uncovers him). Otto goes over the top and build a huge complex air conditioner w/multiple uses that a sick person does not need (that Gibson also vetoes because it has saws). Sprx is actually somewhat good at making food Chiro kind of eat. I also hc Sprx got a fussy Chiro to fall back asleep by holding his hand. Antauri cones back from patrol to find… organized chaos (that actually gave him hope Chiro was having a good influence on the teams unity). Antauri ended up staying awake until he sensed Chiro’s fever break.
> 
>  
> 
> [1] – @youareshauni and I believe that because of the lack of real trees/plants on Shuggazoom as a whole, that people tend to keep plants themselves. Shuggazoom City is full of greenhouses and rooftop gardens. People keep plants inside their homes and on balconies/porches. Kids get them as a sort of “coming-of-age” thing, when they’re ready to be responsible for something. (Kind of like getting your first pet.) I think there might be a post somewhere, but I can’t find it.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr, as ladycravenheart or livvywrites! Or on my new RP blog, arrows-foresight-twinpistols.


End file.
